The Lives & Times of Various Magical Folk
by TheNatureOfRyyan
Summary: "Write a hundred stories based on 100 of the given prompts." I will be posting each prompt in this fic as chapters. All of these will be less than 200 words, as an added challenge to myself. You can see the rating, genre, and featuring character(s) at the start of each prompt. Enjoy!
1. Green With Envy

Challenge written for the HPFC forum under "**The If You Dare Challenge**" issued by Slytherin Cat. **White Level- write a hundred stories based on 100 of the given prompts.** I will be posting each prompt in this fic as chapters. All of these will be less than 200 words, as an added challenge to myself._ The "M" rating will eventually come into play_, and you can see the rating, genre, and featuring character(s) at the start of each prompt. Enjoy! _Please Read and Review!_

**Disclaimer: This is purely for fun, and all I own is the plot.**

* * *

1. Green With Envy  
**Featuring: **Hermione Granger**  
Genre: **General**/**Romance (sort of)  
**Rating**: K+

"You're so funny, Ron!"

Hermione looked up from her books, her jaw clenching. What were they doing in the library anyways? She was certain that Lavender Brown hadn't even the faintest idea as to what a book actually was, let alone that this room housed hundreds of them.

Her grip on her quill tightened when her roommate reached over and grabbed her best friend's face, pulling him into a hard kiss, and Hermione couldn't stop herself from snapping the delicate writing utensil.

Suddenly someone was hovering behind her, and a light voice taunted, "Oui, Granger, you want to borrow my Slytherin tie? The colors would go well with that envious vibe you've got going on."

Hermione slammed her book shut, "Shove off, Greengrass!"

* * *

Right, so that was installment **122 out of 200** possible words. The next prompt is: Time Goes By and will feature George Weasley. Don't forget to review, and thank you for reading!

-Ryyan


	2. Time Goes By

Challenge written for the HPFC forum under "**The If You Dare Challenge**" issued by Slytherin Cat. **White Level- write a hundred stories based on 100 of the given prompts.** I will be posting each prompt in this fic as chapters. All of these will be less than 200 words, as an added challenge to myself._ The "M" rating will eventually come into play_, and you can see the rating, genre, and featuring character(s) at the start of each prompt. Enjoy! _Please Read and Review!_

**Disclaimer: This is purely for fun, and all I own is the plot.**

* * *

1. Time Goes By  
**Featuring: **George Weasley**  
Genre: **Hurt/Comfort/Family  
**Rating**: K

There was a worn spot on the back of Fred Weasley's gravestone, and morbid as it was, you could almost always count on finding George Weasley adding to the erosion. It was a nightly thing, really, and no one ever asked him about it. They understood that Fred's death was most hard on George- they were twins, after all, and George would tell you it was more than that. He would tell you they were two parts of the same soul. And who was it hurting, really, if George slept against the rock?

He looked up, squinting in the darkness at the sound of snow crunching under someone's boots, his wand gripped in his hand tightly until his baby sister came into view. She knelt before him, reaching out to take his cheeks in her hand, "It's so cold out tonight, Georgie, come home."

At first Fred didn't bother to respond, and it hurt her to see the emptiness in his eyes. Eventually, though, he reached up and gripped her wrist softly, "I ache every single second of every day, Gin, and I don't know if I can take much more."

"Tonight you can, so we'll worry about tomorrow then."

* * *

Right, so that was installment **200 out of 200** possible words. The next prompt is: Light Dusting, and will feature Mrs. Molly Weasley. Don't forget to review, and thank you for reading!

-Ryyan


	3. Light Dusting

Challenge written for the HPFC forum under "**The If You Dare Challenge**" issued by Slytherin Cat. **White Level- write a hundred stories based on 100 of the given prompts.** I will be posting each prompt in this fic as chapters. All of these will be less than 200 words, as an added challenge to myself._ The "M" rating will eventually come into play_, and you can see the rating, genre, and featuring character(s) at the start of each prompt. Enjoy! _Please Read and Review!_

**Disclaimer: This is purely for fun, and all I own is the plot.**

* * *

1. Light Dusting  
**Featuring: **Molly Weasley**  
Genre: **Romance  
**Rating**: T

Molly absolutely, positively, without a doubt loved being a mother. What she didn't love- or even like, for that matter- was how completely untidy her children were. Save Percy, the rest of her youngsters seemed to be incapable of picking up their laundry or rinsing off their plates, and they were perfectly content to live in their own filth if she were to go on strike for a few days. She could only imagine how their dorms at school looked.

Waving her wand, a variety of things went back into their original places, the dishes began doing themselves, and a broom started making it's way throughout the house. Molly, however, picked up a rag and walked towards her family pictures, dusting each one with care and love. With each photo, she was sent back down memory lane, and by the time she was finished she had forgotten all about the annoyance she had felt towards her children, and she was left with a smile stretched across her face.

"Hello, love," Arthur came inside, leaning forward to kiss her cheek, "What's got you grinning like a cat, then?"

Molly waved him off with the rag, "Just a bit of light dusting, deary."

* * *

Right, so that was installment **200 out of 200** possible words. The next prompt is: Motorcycles and will feature Hagrid. Don't forget to review, and thank you for reading!

-Ryyan


	4. Motorcycles

Challenge written for the HPFC forum under "**The If You Dare Challenge**" issued by Slytherin Cat. **White Level- write a hundred stories based on 100 of the given prompts.** I will be posting each prompt in this fic as chapters. All of these will be less than 200 words, as an added challenge to myself._ The "M" rating will eventually come into play_, and you can see the rating, genre, and featuring character(s) at the start of each prompt. Enjoy! _Please Read and Review!_

**Disclaimer: This is purely for fun, and all I own is the plot.**

* * *

1. Motorcycle   
**Featuring: **Hagrid and Harry Potter**  
Genre: **General/Family  
**Rating**: K

"Come on, 'Arry, it's just like ridin' yer broom," Hagrid waved the boy- no, man now- who had become his family over the years towards him, ignoring the look of apprehension on the Boy Who Lived's face.

Harry gave the Game Keeper a skeptical look over the rim of his spectacles, "Each time you've gotten me on this thing I've had a terrible experience."

"Oh, lay off it, there's no Death Eater's round 'ere and ye know it. The ladies love the bikes, Ginny won't be able to keep 'er 'ands off yer," he pat the seat with his oversized hands, "Plus, this is a 'Arry sized bike. It's not the same one."

Giving in with an eye roll and a sigh, Harry gave in, and climbed on the bike. He listened to Hagrid explain a few things, and then he started the engine. As soon as he did, though, the bike took off, shooting into the air and making massive circles. Harry let out a howl, but it was drowned out by the roar or the bike and Hagrid's thunderus laugh.

He was on his second lap when he noticed the WWW logo.

* * *

Right, so that was installment **193 out of 200** possible words. The next prompt is: Hiccups and will feature Hermione Granger and Charlie Weasley. Don't forget to review, and thank you for reading!

-Ryyan


	5. Hiccups

Challenge written for the HPFC forum under "**The If You Dare Challenge**" issued by Slytherin Cat. **White Level- write a hundred stories based on 100 of the given prompts.** I will be posting each prompt in this fic as chapters. All of these will be less than 200 words, as an added challenge to myself._ The "M" rating will eventually come into play_, and you can see the rating, genre, and featuring character(s) at the start of each prompt. Enjoy! _Please Read and Review!_

**Disclaimer: This is purely for fun, and all I own is the plot.**

* * *

1. Hiccups  
**Featuring: **Charlie Weasley and Hermione Granger**  
Genre: **Romance  
**Rating**: T

Charlie Weasley could not, for the life of him, stop hiccupping. It had been going on for ages, and everyone in the Burrow was more than a little agitated. He- and everyone else in the house- had tried everything they could think of to get the obnoxious things to stop. From magic to muggle methods, and everything in between, nothing seemed to work for more than a few minutes.

He hiccupped again and Hermione, the only other person who wasn't outside, looked up with a rather exasperated expression. He sighed, "I'm sorry, 'Mione. I know it's annoying."

Hermione didn't say anything, instead opting to silently lay her book down on the couch and take a few meaningful steps towards him. He was genuinely afraid that she was going to hex him until she gripped his shoulders determinedly and then leaned forward, giving him a little grin before closing the gap and pressing her lips against firmly against his.

Charlie felt his heart stop all together for a moment, before restarting at an accelerated rate. Pulling away, Hermione looked at him expectantly for a few beats, and when no hiccups came she grinned and went back to her book.

* * *

Right, so that was installment **198 out of 200** possible words. The next prompt is: Craving and will feature Harry and Ginny Potter. Don't forget to review, and thank you for reading!

-Ryyan


	6. Cravings

Challenge written for the HPFC forum under "**The If You Dare Challenge**" issued by Slytherin Cat. **White Level- write a hundred stories based on 100 of the given prompts.** I will be posting each prompt in this fic as chapters. All of these will be less than 200 words, as an added challenge to myself._ The "M" rating will eventually come into play_, and you can see the rating, genre, and featuring character(s) at the start of each prompt. Enjoy! _Please Read and Review!_

**Disclaimer: This is purely for fun, and all I own is the plot.**

* * *

1. Cravings  
**Featuring: **Harry and Ginny Potter**  
Genre: **Romance  
**Rating**: T

"Um, love? What are you doing?" Harry rubbed his eyes before slipping on his glasses, squinting at his wife who was standing in front of the open fridge. He had come down to find her in the exact same place for the last two weeks, and honestly, it was starting to worry him.

"I'm hungry," she turned to look at him, giving him those big, sad eyes that often got her what she wanted, "But we don't have anything I want."

Harry checked the wall clock, stifling a groan at the two A.M. time slot, and then glanced at her ever-growing belly, "S'alright Gin, tell me what you want and I'll go get it."

The grin that spread over her features almost made the trek to get the pint of chocolate ice cream and pickles worth it, but it was what she said afterwards that really did it, "Mmm, Harry, that really hit the spot. But," she pouted, "I'm craving something else now."

"Come on, Gin, I love you, but it's so late," he rubbed his hands over his face, intending on refusing, but one look at her and he was lost, "What is it?"

"You."

* * *

Right, so that was installment **196 out of 200** possible words. The next prompt is: Nine Iron and will feature Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Don't forget to review, and thank you for reading!

-Ryyan


	7. A Nine Iron

Challenge written for the HPFC forum under "**The If You Dare Challenge**" issued by Slytherin Cat. **White Level- write a hundred stories based on 100 of the given prompts.** I will be posting each prompt in this fic as chapters. All of these will be less than 200 words, as an added challenge to myself._ The "M" rating will eventually come into play_, and you can see the rating, genre, and featuring character(s) at the start of each prompt. Enjoy! _Please Read and Review!_

**Disclaimer: This is purely for fun, and all I own is the plot.**

* * *

A Nine Iron  
**Featuring: **Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley**  
Genre: **Romance/Humor  
**Rating**: K+

Hermione Granger was creeping around her house, her dad's favorite nine iron gripped in her hands. It was dark, and it was the first night she had ever spent in her house alone. She was sixteen, she should be able to spend the night alone for Merlin's sake! Instead, she was wandering around her house terrified that the noise she had heard wasn't a neighborhood dog passing through the yard, and instead an escaped convict hell-bent on cutting her insides out while she was still alive.

She should really stop reading Murder-Mystery novels before bed.

Hermione let out a shriek as a tall figure rounded a corner at the same time. She struck at with all her might, hearing a cry as the nine iron hit the shoulder of the intruder.

"'Mione!" the figure stumbled backwards, and Hermione reached along the wall until she had managed to flip the lights on. When she saw Ron there she dropped the golf equipment and put her hand over her fluttering heart, "What are you doing here, Ronald?!"

Rubbing his shoulder, Ron closed the gap between them and took her face in his hands, "This."

And then he kissed her.

* * *

Right, so that was installment **197 out of 200** possible words. The next prompt is: We're Splitting Up… and will feature Bill and Fleur Weasley. Don't forget to review, and thank you for reading!

-Ryyan


	8. We're Splitting Up

**A/N: **Challenge written for the HPFC forum under "**The If You Dare Challenge**" issued by Slytherin Cat. **White Level- write a hundred stories based on 100 of the given prompts.** I will be posting each prompt in this fic as chapters. All of these will be less than 200 words, as an added challenge to myself._ The "M" rating will eventually come into play_, and you can see the rating, genre, and featuring character(s) at the start of each prompt. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: This is purely for fun, and all I own is the plot.

* * *

We're Splitting Up…  
**Featuring: **Bill and Fleur Weasley**  
Genre: **Angst/Hurt  
**Rating**: K+

Bill sat at the kitchen table, elbows propped on his knees and his head in his hands. His wife of six years sat on the other side, her finger wrapped around a half empty mug of tea. Neither of them had said anything for hours. Looking up, Bill ran a hand over the scar that stretched over his face.

He knew then, in that moment, that there was nothing left to say. There hadn't been for a while now.

"So dis is it, den," her voice drifted over the wooden table, and he caught her resolved gaze.

"This is it then," he agreed, "we're splitting up."

* * *

Right, so that was installment **111 out of 200** possible words. The next prompt is: I Doubt It and will feature Mr. and Mrs. Granger. Don't forget to review, and thank you for reading!

-Ryyan


	9. I Doubt It

Challenge written for the HPFC forum under "**The If You Dare Challenge**" issued by Slytherin Cat. **White Level- write a hundred stories based on 100 of the given prompts.** I will be posting each prompt in this fic as chapters. All of these will be less than 200 words, as an added challenge to myself._ The "M" rating will eventually come into play_, and you can see the rating, genre, and featuring character(s) at the start of each prompt. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: This is purely for fun, and all I own is the plot.

* * *

I Doubt It  
**Featuring: **Mr. and Mrs. Granger {Wendell & Monica Wilkins}**  
Genre: **General/Family  
**Rating**: K+

Wendell Wilkins sat at the breakfast nook of his Australian home, newspaper in hand, waiting for his wife to finish washing the dishes so she could join him for a walk. He looked up at her light gasp, frowning at the pained expression on her face. Setting the paper down slowly, he watched as her hand raised, resting flat against her chest, right over her heart.

"Monica?"

She turned away from sink and the half finished dishes, and set her eyes on her husband, "Something's wrong. I feel like I've forgotten something or someone important and now something's gone terribly wrong….Am I going crazy?"

Standing up, Wendell went to his wife, taking the hand she had over her heart and bringing it to his mouth to kiss away her worry, "I doubt it, love. You're probably just anxious now that we've settled in one place and aren't traveling so much anymore. Don't worry, we can always go off somewhere should the mood strike."

"I suppose you're right," she gave him a tight smile. After all, it wasn't like she had any children to worry over. She hadn't been that lucky in life.

* * *

Right, so that was installment **176 out of 200** possible words. The next prompt is: My, Oh My. Don't forget to review, and thank you for reading!

-Ryyan


End file.
